The invention relates to improvements in electrical components in general, and more particularly to improvements in electrical components including those known as control panels, plugboards, wiring boards or patch panels (hereinafter called control panels) which can be used with advantage, among others, in data-processing systems to carry arrays of jacks, sockets, plugs and like connectors. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in means for establishing separable connections between control panels and a rack or frame therefor.
It is well known to make the carriers of input and/or output units in the control panels of data-processing systems from a suitable plastic material, such as polyamide. It is further known to employ polyamide for the making of various parts of machines, housings and others including parts which support conductors, terminals and other current conveying elements. A drawback of presently known control panels which are used in data-processing systems and for analogous purposes is that their ability to shield from incident, radiated and/or reflected electromagnetic or electrostatic interference waves or fields is not entirely satisfactory. In addition, presently known control panels are not capable of standing pronounced thermal and/or mechanical stresses.
German Utility Model No. 85 18 896.4 discloses a plastic housing for an electric plug which includes a rectangular bottom section, a cover section and an insert. In order to enhance its shielding properties, the entire housing is metallized and its plastic material is a flame-retardant glass fiber-reinforced 66-polyamide.